Autobot Rangers
The Autobots Rangers (Autonomous Robots/Power Rangers, and Space Rangers) are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron, and the main protagonist group in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. 葫芦兄弟 Against Decepticons Initially, they are chased by the military who want to catch them, but after the battle against Megatron, the two races formed an alliance to destroy the surviving Decepticons. After the Battle of Chicago, all Transformers are wanted, both Autobots and Decepticons, and the soldiers who chase them do not intend to capture them alive, but kill them for KSI experiments. The first group to hunt down the Autobots is the Cemetery Wind, led by Harold Attinger, but after Harold Attinger's death, the new group that wants to exterminate the Transformers is the T.R.F. (Transformers Reaction Force), however, this group is allied with them and Cade Yeager to stop a far greater threat of an alien war between Autobots and Decepticons: the collision between the Earth and Cybertron. Dinobots Smurfbots Gemsbots Emojibots Dragonbots Fusion Bots Members * Lucy Smith (Kate Ashby/2 Leader) * Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina/1 Leader) * Deus Ex Machina (Dee Dee and the Man) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes Show) * Dragon (Jane and the Dragon) * Starfire (How Long is Forever?) * Jing-ette (蓝精灵:寻找神秘村) * Dexter (Dee Dee and the Man from Dexter Laboratory) * Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) * Snoopy (Charlie Brown) * Twilight (MLP friendship is magic) * X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Ditto (Ben 10) * Amy Rose (Fuzzy Puppy Buddies) * Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton TV series/leader 5) * Emily Elizabeth Howard ( Clifford the big red dog) * Sid (Ice Age) * Bo the donkey/Zebra (The Star 2017) * Grim Reaper (Billy and Mandy) * Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood (The secret of Monkey island) * Anger (Inside Out) * Stitch (The Origin of Stitch) * Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Lisa Simpson as president (The Simpson) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Twitchy (Hoodwinked) * Lenore (Charming) * Emmet (The Lego Movie Outtake) * Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explore) * Blossom (Run Blossom Run) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Buttercup (Air Buttercup) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Dawn (Pokemon Anime) * T.rex (Dinosaur Bones by Bob Barner) * Diplodocus (I am a Dinosaur) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Tom and Jerry (1961-1962 Gene Deitch) * Francine Frensky (Locked in the Library) * Wallace and Gromit (Cracking contraptions) * Otto (Time Squad) * Beau (Dexter's Laboratory) * Phil (Hercules) * Garfield (Garfield and pals) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series) * Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Shorts) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Mr. Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) * Mr. Parentheses (Hercules) * Steven (Ocean Gems) * Alan (Jumanji the series) * Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) * Samson (Samson and Sally) * Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Professor (BubbleVicious) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * The Elder (Cluefinders) * Malveera (Cluefinders) * Denisa (Smurfs) * Polly (The Smurfs) * Black Cat Sheriff (黑猫警长之翡翠之星 Lu Zhao) * Sassette (The Smurfs) * Annie (Smurfs The Lost Village/Demi Lovato’s lost audition tape/4 Leader) * Dr. Bonabodon (Sid the Science Kid the Movie) * Gandalf (Mad Cartoon Network) * Sorren and Doldrek (Cluefinders) * Chloe (How the Body Works) * Milli (Team Umizoomi) * Way Big (Ben 10) * Iron Giant (The Iron giant) * Robotboy (Robot Boy) * George and Harold (Captian Underpants the first Epic movie) * Bo (The Star) * Po (Kung fu Panda the video game) * Alvin (Family Spirit) (Alvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks) * Shnitzel (Paint the Town) * Mung (Paint the Town) * Truffles (Paint the Town) * Uncle Grandpa (Bad Morning) * Evac (Destiny 2) * Upkid (Ben 10) * King Babar and Cornelius (Babar and the Royal Coin Caper ) * Petunia (Feel the Feeling) * Shaggy and Scooby (The Gathering Gloom) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr.seuss) * Synaptic (Call of Duty) * Ripjaws (Sleepaway Camper) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Eris (Tale of the Tribe) * Edd (Little Ed Blue) * Eddy (Little Ed Blue) * Marina (Zig and Sharko) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Lola Mbola (Robot Boy ep Robot Rebels) * Martha (2 Stupid Dogs) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) * Little Bill (Chicken Pox) * Mufasa (The Lion King Bloopers) * Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Sleepy Goat (Pleasant Goat and big big Wolf/喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼) * Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Mikey (Mikey's Zipline) * Peddler (Aladdin) * Lisa Simpson (Bart vs. Thanksgiving/3 Leader) * Finn (Adventure Time Shorts) * Jake (Adventure Time Shorts) * Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Candi (Dexter Laboratory) * Blacksmith Andre * Fire Keeper * Brotherhood of steel * Allison Angle (Alice Angle) * Tom (Boris the Wolf) Angry Birds Flocking Birds *Red (Angry Birds) *Chuck (Angry Birds) *Bomb (Angry Birds) *Matilda (Angry Birds) *Stella (Angry Birds) *Jay Jake Jim (Angry Birds) *Hal (Angry Birds) *Bubble (Angry Birds) *Terence (Angry Birds) Hungry Shark Evolution * Reef Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mako Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * HammerHead Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Tiger Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Great White Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Megalodon (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Big Daddy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mr. Snappy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Alan Destroyer of Worlds (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Moby Dick (Sperm Whale) (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Natasha (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Pyro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ice Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Electro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Robo Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ghost Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Were Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Leo (Liopleurodon) (Hungry Shark Evolution) Friends Allies * Sam Witwicky * Mikaela Banes * Carly Spencer * NEST ** William Lennox ** Robert Epps ** Morshower * Seymour Simmons * Ron Witwicky * Off Colored * Judy Witwicky * Cade Yeager * Tessa Yeager * Shane Dyson * Lucas Flannery * Joshua Joyce * Su Yueming * Darcy Tirrel * Izabella * Vivian Wembley * Sir Edmund Burton * Jimmy * Joe Scruggs * Smurfs and Smurfettes * Geronimo Stilton, and his friends * Phytodinosauria, Theropoda and Pterosaurs * Zeus and his Olympians Gods * Bugs, Daffy, Walter Bunny, and others cartoons * Transformers Reaction Force ** Agent Santos Category:Lists Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Good Characters Category:Characters